The Search For Kagome
by Kaggs777
Summary: Kagome's mom is offered a job as a translator for the United States of America and accepts. Now, Kagome has to leave Japan and the feudal area. She must go back to say goodbye to everyone, but where is everyone? IK. RR. Flames are welcomed.


The next morning I was in a daze. I didn't know what to do. Should I go back home? I had to. I told my mom that I would explain everything and be back before we moved.  
  
If you're confused as to what is going on at this moment, I don't blame you. To help you catch up, here's the basic idea. Kagome's mom got offered a job in America, as a translator for the President of the United States of America. You can imagine how psyched she was, not. Now she has to go back to the feudal Era to tell everyone that they are moving to America, obviously away from Japan, and therefore from the well at the shrine. She has to take leave of both Japan and the feudal era for good and wants to say her goodbyes to everyone, only, where exactly is everyone. They are nowhere close to the well on the other side and she doesn't exactly have all the time in the world, not to mention that she never got the chance to speak to Inuyasha privately like she was hoping she could.  
  
"Oh well, there's nothing much I can do about it now I guess." Kagome decides to leave a note on the well.  
  
Dear Miroku, Sango, and Shippo,  
  
I'm going...  
  
Meanwhile, at Kaede's hut. Inuyasha stares at the fire. "Damn, what's taking her so long?"  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha. I know you're worried. We all are. Just be patient. She said she would come back."  
  
"Feh, I'm going back to the well."  
  
"You've been back and forth at least fifteen times, or was it seventeen."  
  
"You were counting. Damn you Miroku."  
  
"Heh heh." A nervous chuckle is heard from a distance.  
  
Inuyasha ignores him. "Well, what if something happened to her?"  
  
"Whatever you're thinking about doing, it can wait till tomorrow. Besides, you have to catch up on your sleep. You've been restless for the past couple of days."  
  
"Okay. I guess a day won't make a difference." An uneasy feeling crawls into the back of his mind, but he pushes it away. Soon, he falls into a deep slumber.  
  
At Kagomes house: Kagome turns off the light and gets into bed. She falls asleep dreaming of beautiful long silver-white hair and strikingly, gorgeous golden eyes.   
  
Next morning at Kagomes house: Where could he be? She wondered. It was already 8:00. Oh well, it's not like they had watches.  
  
At the well in the feudal era.  
  
  
  
Dear Miroku, Sango, and Shippo,  
  
I'm going to be quick and simple because I don't have time for formalities. My mom got a job in America and now we have to move. This means I won't be able to see you again, or at least for a long time. So, I guess this is bye, huh. Bye Miroku, I know you're a great person at heart, as perverted as you are. I'm going to miss you. Sango, you and Miroku are the perfect couple, don't be shy, go for it. I'll miss you. Shippo, stay the same. You'll grow up to be a great youkai, like your father. Don't forget me you guys. Bye. Good luck with you hunt for the jewel shards. I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Kagome  
  
"What? She says bye to all of you but not to me."  
  
"Wait, Inuyasha, at the bottom."  
  
P.S: Inuyasha, meet me at the shrine tomorrow morning at 6:00. I should still be there. There's something important I have to tell you.  
  
"Well, what time is it now? We don't exactly have watches here."  
  
"I don't know, but you should probably go now, because it is getting a little darker and the letter said in the morning."  
  
"Right. I'll meet you back at Kaede's well," he yelled as he jumped into the well.  
  
At Kagomes house: He jumped into her room through the open window. He smelled her scent all over the place, but she wasn't anywhere. He had a bad feeling about it. He then realized that the room was completely empty. He went downstairs and then back upstairs. He searched the house thoroughly before realizing that she had already left. He went outside and tried to follow her scent but after a few minutes, her scent became mingled with so many other scents, he couldn't distinguish which was hers. After awhile, he realized that it would be impossible to track her down. What did she want to tell him that was so important? He wanted to talk to her as well. To tell her what he felt. How much he...tears filled his eyes as he felt his heart fill with grief. He wouldn't be able to do any of that now. Now that she was gone. Was it too late? Impossible. It would never be too late. Not for Kagome. He would find her, even if it took a lifetime. Never before had he ever felt so determined. He would find her, he stated aloud like it was a fact. First, he would need help. He went back to Kaede's hut with a grin on his face and a very determined expression where he found Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all waiting for him. God, did these people have a life.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Sango.  
  
"What have you been doing Inuyasha? Miroku questioned, his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Sure doesn't seem like nothing."  
  
"Inuyasha, why do you look so determined and I never thought I would say this, but jovial. Did you get a chance to talk with Kagome? What did she say?"  
  
" Miroku, it's none of your business and I didn't do what you think I did, you perverted monk."  
  
"Well, than what happened?"  
  
"I shouldn't tell you, but since you asked so politely, he said sarcastically, I went to her house, but she was missing."  
  
"Missing? What do you mean missing?"  
  
"I searched her house but she was gone. I couldn't find her. I tried to trace her scent but unfortunately was unable to. I've decided that I'm going back."  
  
"Going back where?"  
  
"To Kagome's time. I'm going to search for her, no matter how long it takes me. How do you plan on finding her?"  
  
"With this letter. I'm going to America." 


End file.
